


Not a Lick of Sense

by December21st



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete’s affected by an artifact, he’s still Pete. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Lick of Sense

Myka deduces that it’s Meriwether Lewis’s compass that made Ginny Howard write her name in 865 library books and made Jonathan Tuttle pee on his entire office staff. People affected by the artifact want to mark their territory; anything they feel is “theirs.” So, of course, when Pete is affected, he starts _licking_ things.

Pete’s impossible to stop. His badge and gun, sunglasses, and the steering wheel are all quickly slimed. But when Myka tries to stop him from licking every plate in Leena’s kitchen, Pete responds predictably. Myka doesn’t want to give up, but she knows when she’s licked.


End file.
